As is known, the connection of the stator windings of an electric motor to the respective power supply can occur manually, or, as in recent times and in the case of a large number of connections, in an automated manner.
Automated connection provides for the use of a first box-like connector made of plastic material, which is fixed to the stator and which accommodates internally, in respective passages, first electrical terminals to which wires connected to the windings are crimped, and a second box-like connector, inside which there are second electrical terminals to which the wires connected to the power supply are crimped; the first connector is coupled stably to the second connector and the respective terminals are also coupled.
Automatic machines for assembling this connection are generally dedicated to the type of connector used.
In general, the coupled connectors belong to a same standardized modular series.
In studying a new design of a product provided with an electric motor, it may be necessary, for example due to the sudden unavailability of a supplier, to couple connectors of different modular series; in this case, the only solution is to renounce one of the two connectors of the standard type used previously, with consequent problems related to the need to redesign or retool the assembly machines.